1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a decentralized peripheral having process input and process output modules which, in a process control mode of operation, interact with field devices connected to these modules, and having an interface module, in which a process image is stored, where in a process control mode of operation the process input modules write process input values for processing, via an automation device connected to the decentralized peripheral, into the process image and the automation device writes process output values for processing via the process output modules into the process image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Siemens catalog ST PCS 7, 2014/2015 edition, chapter 11 discloses a decentralized peripheral, which is marketed as what are known as remote I/O stations under the name ET 200iSP, ET 200M or ET 200SP by the applicant. This conventional decentralized peripheral has a plurality of process input and process output assemblies which, in the process control mode of operation, interact with field devices (e.g., sensors or actuators) connected to these assemblies. Furthermore, the decentralized peripheral is provided with an interface assembly which, on the one hand, communicates via a backplane bus with the process input and process output assemblies and, on the other hand, is provided for connection to a decentralized field bus designed for high communication speeds, such as a conventional “PROFIBUS DP” field. By way of this field bus the interface assembly communicates with a superordinate automation device, which receives process input values (actual values of sensors) from this interface assembly, processes these values in accordance with a control program and finally generates process output values (target values) for actuators.
A simulation of the behavior of a decentralized peripheral is frequently desirable in order thus to be able to simulate an automation facility for test purposes. To this end, a simulation assembly is provided, for instance, by which a real-time simulation of a decentralized peripheral is effected, where signal curves or reactive signal models are implemented on such a simulation assembly, for example. Due to the fact that an automation facility or a control system has a plurality of decentralized peripherals, a plurality of simulation assemblies of this type is required for the cited simulation. The hardware configuration of the automation facility must be adjusted accordingly because, instead of the decentralized peripherals, the simulation assemblies are connected to the field bus for communication with the automation device. Furthermore, these simulation assemblies are to be communicatively connected to an engineering system in order to project-plan, parameterize and configure these assemblies.
US 2015/0019191 A1 discloses measures for connecting a cloud-based simulation with a virtual controller.